bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gou Koutai
Gou Koutai is a full time vigilante driven by a simple desire to protect others, unrestrained by society's constraints. However to gain the resources necessary to accomplish the aforementioned goal, he engages in activities that would be accurately described as criminal and nefarious in nature. As he performs both contradictory actions under one identity with unnatural efficiency the public gave him the moniker of Deviant Nemesis: Nimrod, a title befitting and symbolizing his skill as a pursuer and the never ending hunt that he partakes in. However, he was not always as infamous as he currently is and once led a career as a member of the esteemed Police Force during which his feats of survival earned him the title of the Hydra. Appearance Gou's appearance could be described as simple but somewhat stylish. His casual attire which doubles as a uniform consists of a black suit with matching trousers, boots and gloves, with a red scarf draped over his shoulders. During his time in the police force, he wore a crimson hued, buttoned up shirt with a black tie and matching trousers with a protection vest. He also possesses a lean yet well built physique and long black hair with brown eyes. Personality In summary, Gou is an easy man to understand once one gets past his facade. Beyond that, he has had a fixation on being "perfect" since he was a child as a result of his father's unmasked preference towards his younger twin. However after his younger brother's death and his father committing suicide in front of his eyes, he gained a guilt complex and a fixation on saving lives, bordering on madness. Still possessing his perfectionist nature, he masked his breaking mind beneath a persona that oozed politeness, altruism and subtle charisma. Despite this, there were times when his "mask" would crack and briefly reveal the man beneath. The sensation experiences by those around him during such moments has been described as being similar to a fading wave of killing intent. During his final mission as a police officer, he was forced into a situation where he came to question what he valued more; the perfect image he spent years building and had always desired or his desire to save the lives of others. While he chose the latter, it was not without cost to his mind as the previous goal was too deep rooted in his mind to deny without grave consequence. The stated ramification was his mind fracturing into multiple personalities based on the different facades he wore during his career as a police officer. Those exteriors are: Chikao The most displayed persona and his most favored one. This facade symbolizes his desire for perfection and mimics it well. It could be described as intellectual,ambitious and rigid in it's views unless provided with a logically proven alternative. Giving off a deceptive aura of assertiveness and tempting obscurity, it effectively shrouds his contradictory true nature which many would consider pathetic. Despite this, his inferiority complex leaks through whenever one fails to understand or appreciate his meticulous nature via him showing thinly veiled disdain for them. Relationships TBA History TBA Abilities and Powers TBA Synopsis TBA Equipment and Weapons TBA Trivia TBA Quotes TBA References TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vigilantes Category:Emitter Quirk Users